


Red Spiral

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Passion, Romanticism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this post-Coripheus / Coripants (as some folks call him lol) short story my Inquisitor and Iron Bull share some more lovely moments together <3<br/>And yes you would discover that my crush for Iron Bull has no limits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clash of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Side note to Sui Causa: I find the idea of an OT3 tempting but I don´t know. I feel kinda greedy to share my sweet Iron Bull xD. He is PRETTY and mine :P. Maybe someday I´ll fall under the darkside of a threesome hehe.
> 
> Finally I would like to thank Eggplantred for her advice with a couple of details.

As usual we could begin our story describing the things the Inquisitor used to do, however there is no point in repeating that kind of thing. That is why we will skip that already and cover more promising aspects. While is true this story takes place in Skyhold, the Inquisitor is not really working this time. He is getting ready for some decent training with Bull. On this occasion it was a serious one. Manuel only needed to get the right weapon in order to begin his particular workout so he visited the undercroft.

“Good day Harrit! Could I have my weapon please? I´ll have some training with Bull today”. The inquisitor indicated.

“Hello Inquisitor. Oh. Is that so? Sure. Here, you can have this!” said Harrit giving him an axe.

Manuel looked at him confused and said “Harrit? No…You see. I meant serious training…”

Harrit couldn’t help to blush and answered. “ Oh! I am so sorry Inquisitor forgive me. Well that means…you are going to take this weapon here. The one made with obsidium right?” 

The Inquisitor examined the weapon and replied “Ah! Yes! Perfect. This is the one I need. Guess I am finally ready…I´ll see you later Harrit”. 

Before leaving, Harrit wanted to kill his curiosity and asked something kind of embarrassed “My lord. May I witness your training please…? I promise I won´t interfere…” 

Manuel preferred to train without any curious looks around them and yet he wasn´t able to say no to that request. He knew the reason: for the people of Skyhold it was exciting to see them fighting hand to hand. “Ok...No objections…but on one condition only.  
We´ll need silence… otherwise there will be no concentration for us…” he said.

“Sure thing Inquisitor. You have my word. Thank you!” Harrit thanked him.

Manuel finally arrived to the place and Bull was waiting for him anxious to start their skirmish. There are no records or anything that could describe what were Manuel feelings when training with his love like this but he sure was strict in these moments and the same could be said for Bull. Somehow both were able to forget temporarily that they were in love to carry out a suitable training. But what weapon would be using the Inquisitor? A staff? A wand? Maybe a scepter to channel his powerful abilities? To the amazement of some and the excitement of others Manuel wouldn´t use any magical weapons. He needed a weapon easy to use, with moderate speed but it had to be slower than his spirit sword. The weapon he found appropriate for this was a large scimitar which he would use with both hands. It could seem unfair for Bull to use such a big shield, but they were getting already used to that type of training. 

Bull greeted his love and noticing the extra “company” asked: “ Hey Kadan? You have a moment? I thought we were going to train without them you know…”

“I am sorry. You are right. But he insisted…I just couldn´t refuse…Don´t worry. He promised he wouldn´t ruin the training” Manuel explained.

“Oh. Well then if that´s ok with you, I have nothing else to say. Let´s begin. I am going to enjoy this” Bull boasted.

“Confident. Aren´t you? Hey remember. It´s real training” Manuel remarked while taking his position.

“Sure. Try to hit me Inquisitor. I have my doubts though. You´ll see---“ Bull continued talking.

“Ok. On guard!” As soon as Manuel said these words, he quickly rushed to Bull. He meant business this time…For Bull was sure sudden as he hadn´t finished his sentence. Instead he had to react on time to parry the attack.

Some whispers could be heard from behind with the people watching “Did you see that? That was quick! He didn´t hesitate…” 

“Yeah. But Bull is strong too…He won´t go down that easily…” another person said.

As he performed several hits trying to disable Bull´s guard Manuel remembered some of his words in previous lessons: “Try to hold your breath and never show doubt. You have to control your moves…That way your attacks will be even more direct and stronger. This will show your opponent you are much more serious. Rather than wasting energy bluffing or saying nonsense…It´s all about being focused in the heat of the battle” 

And so he put all this into practice. For the spectators this wasn´t just another practice but a way to kill some time. However when it comes to battles Manuel was really harsh. Every detail could make the difference. Last time he lost a weapon in a real battle. What if he loses something even more important to him? Something that can not be replaced? He wanted to avoid that kind of incident no matter what. Bull had no problems to respond to every single incoming attack from Manuel: once he noticed the pattern, the Inquisitor´s moves got kind of repetitive and obvious. However he did noticed Manuel was improving as his attacks were quicker this time. Still it was nothing that Bull could not handle. 

“Damm…he blocks everything! What am I supposed to do?” Manuel thought trying to figure out a way to neutralize Bull´s guard: slashing wasn´t his only concern…he also needed to watch out for the shield bash from Bull. That shield was annoying for sure, tricky to avoid sometimes.

“Kadan! Come on! Show me what you can do! What are you doing? I just broke a sweat. I give you that. I expect more of you…” Bull challenged Manuel trying to encourage him.

After a long time of normal attacks the Inquisitor tried something different now. He went backwards to the initial spot: Manuel looked at Bull controlling the breathing, holding his scimitar with even more strength . “These hits are futile…And there´s no way I can make a pincer attack…we are one versus one…How about this then…?” Manuel wondered.

“Yes. That´s it. Go ahead inquisitor”. Bull taunted him.

Once ready he tried to perform a running leap in order to make a stronger attack. He had never done something like that, but he could notice that Bull made something similar in battle sometimes…with a heavy weapon. “If he can do it, me too…” Manuel considered.

“PAAAAM!!” The impact between the scimitar and the shield made some noise and people began to get even more excited. The Inquisitor´s purpose was clear but even if Manuel got confident with his attack, this couldn´t stop Bull who repelled the move of his Kadan easily. As soon as Manuel got destabilized, Bull quickly charged at him, knocking him down as a counterstrike. People couldn´t help to clap a bit enjoying the “fight” with the inquisitor trying his best and Bull´s sleek moves.

“He! I can see what you wanted to do there…but, nope…It won´t work my heart. I´ll tell you later why. Try something different”. Bull commented laughing a bit.

“Oh come on…! You hardly moved…” the Inquisitor grumbled getting up again.

“Hey! Cut him some slack! Will you?! You just can´t hurt your sweetie. Right!!?” Krem shouted from the background. Apparently some of the chargers were following the little battle as well.

“Please ignore him. This way is more realistic Bull. I need strong opponents.” Manuel replied.

“Yeah. Sure thing. Shall we continue? Or Katoh?” Bull asked as he observed that the fatigue was making some effect in Manuel. However he would follow his request until he gave up.

"More of course Bull. Thanks for the help…But you don´t need me to tell you that. Right? Now. Don´t leave your guard down Bull!” the inquisitor insisted. 

Hours passed as they went on training. Now there were only just few people watching. By this time, the Inquisitor was really worn out: while he appreciated the fact of practicing, he had not taken Bull down. That is why Manuel tried one last trick he planned for a while. 

Bull on his behalf was content to help the Inquisitor, but he knew the training wouldn´t last much longer so he locked his sight on Manuel firmly and provoked him again: “Don´t make me wait Inquisitor. Is that all?”. 

Nonetheless in a matter of minutes his attitude changed drastically as he paid attention to Manuel who was acting weird…The Inquisitor moved away as much as he could. Then he began to stretch his arms giving the appearance to be relaxed or taking a break. In the next minute he held the scimitar in a different way.

“What is he doing? Why is he grabbing the scimitar like that, that’s not a javelin…or a spear…” Krem thought looking both of them.

“Krem? Do you know what is the Inquisitor up to? What is he trying?” Dalish asked him.

“Can´t say for sure. I know as much as you…Maybe he is using the wrong weapon?” Krem commented.

However. Krem was right with his first theory. That´s precisely what Manuel was doing. Now he was aiming to Bull or in a more accurate way we could say he was targeting Bull´s head! In the other side, Bull was trying to figure out the Inquisitor´s tactic, watching him and warned: “You are not going to do that right?! You can´t pierce my shield with that…Try something else!”

Manuel not only ignored Bull´s words this time but gave an evil smirk instead: he run a bit to gain a bit of strength and then launched the scimitar towards the peerless tank ahead. Bull couldn´t believe it! Even if he found the idea absurd and funny at the same time, he wasn´t going to pretend to be beaten up like that. If he had to leave the Inquisitor vulnerable, he wouln´t think twice. Applying some extra energy this time he deflected the weapon easily. With the collision, the shield sent the scimitar flying…and falling behind him. Now Bull couldn’t help to look at the scimitar near to him and relaxed said: “There you go! See? A futile attack… Unarmed and---“

What Bull didn´t know, that was just part of Manuel´s plan and he fell right in his trap. “I take him down right now or I destroy my bones in the process. What the hell…I have to try” Manuel considered. 

Without doubt, he began to run as fast as his legs allowed him. Once he got close enough to him he crashed against Bull. In spite of hearing the steps, he wasn´t able to react on time receiving the Inquisitor´s tackle. “Yearrgg! Go down already!!” Manuel shouted landing the impact against that hard body that only the Maker knows what is Bull´s body made of to be that resistant! 

“Ughh! Wha--!!” Bull panted a bit, falling backwards. When Bull finally tried to get up, Manuel was pointing his scimitar to him trying to recover the breath.

The chargers jeered in a hilarious way at Manuel as they saw the Inquisitor had barely won with such an unexpected method. This time it was the Inquisitor who left his guard down while he looked at the chargers frowning a bit. So Bull countered right away and pushed him down abruptly. Manuel couldn´t resist…he was really tired to prevent the fall or hold the position. Afterwards Bull immobilized him and right away placed his scimitar under his neck. “Ha! Gotcha! Terrible mistake Kadan. Now what eh?” Bull commented smiling.

“Wooooaaaahh!! That´s it Bull! Do it!” The chargers exclaimed amused from afar. 

“Hey! That´s not fair!” Manuel complained a bit.

“If I am unfair, then you are nuts Inquisitor…Maker ball´s. What the hell were you thinking with that move? Ok…Fair enough. Shall we stop?” Bull asked.

“I guess so...Phew! Right now I wouldn´t be able to swing my weapon again.” Manuel admitted.

Bull helped the Inquisitor to get up…He kept thinking in the things Manuel had tried against him, the way he fought ferociously like in a real fight. Bull was sure proud of him. What’s more, he expected a rather short training and yet, it had a reasonable duration after all. Manuel noticed Bull staring at him, half serious, like inspecting him but smiling. “What is it…? I know, I lack of practice. R-rusty?” Manuel blamed himself a bit.

“You fought well Kadan. You all right?” Bull indicated.

“I could be worse…You however seem to be fine. Say I´ll ask them to prepare a tub. I need to rest a bit. If you are interested, and have some extra time feel free to join!” Manuel invited him.

“A tub without your badass Iron Bull?! Tell me you are joking Kadan. Haha! Give me some time and I´ll be there! I can use the rest too you know!” Bull responded with enthusiasm.

After that Manuel kissed Bull and left the place. At the moment the Inquisitor began to walk, Iron Bull noticed he was limping a bit, on top of that, he was placing his hand on his shoulder. It was clear the Inquisitor had overdone it, trying things that were surely a bit out of the question for him. Yet, he didn´t say a single word. Bull was aware of both Manuel´s recklessness and his stubbornness too, one that he had reinforced with his love at his side.

“Hey Boss! You were awesome…That´s how is it done!” Rocky praised Bull, who also watched their training among the others.

“As you guys can see, I am lending a hand to the Inquisitor…He wants to polish his abilities and I can share my lore as he desires. That reminds me…Why are all of you here loafing around? Aren´t you guys training? You should be…” Bull continued talking as suddenly something attracted his attention when he saw a scout putting some advertisements on the walls. Meanwhile the chargers continued speaking.

“Yeah, I know that but…last part when you took him down was amazing. He was under your control haha! Right Bull?” Rocky added.

“Mmm…Sure…” Bull wasn´t paying much attention to him. He was much more interested in the sign.

“Hey! What´s wrong with you chief? Are you day dreaming or something? Wake up!” Krem talked to Bull.

“Ah. No! It´s that… Do you know guys what´s that by any chance?” Bull answered pointing to the sign.

The group got closer to get a better look and find out more:

“Do you wish to enjoy a good night? Are you wondering any good plans rather than staying at home?

Winter Palace opens its doors to any guests that look for a good dance in its halls. Everyone is welcome to join the live music and the luxurious relaxed atmosphere inside. Do not hesitate to bring your friends or family to the party. Don´t miss this opportunity tonight and enjoy.”

Remember that the entrance is free for everybody. We´ll be pleased to have your company.

Empress Celene”

“Bah…Nobility…I guess I´ll pass.” Krem commented.

“That’s nice! Hey Rocky! Do you fancy coming with me tonight? We could dance. Hehe!” Dalish suggested.

“You have to be joking…I am shorter than you. Wouldn’t be that a little mess?” Rocky responded trying to make up an excuse.

“Don´t worry about that. Look at the boss and the Inquisitor. They handle pretty well even with a difference in height! What do you say? Oh come on. Please?” Dalish insisted.

“Ehh…I´ll think about it but I am not making any promises” Rocky said.

Iron Bull thought this could be a great opportunity to have some time together at the same time refreshing their first good moments in the relationship. It´s been some time since they danced, he sure forgot most of the steps but he´ll figure them out. “A dance…My Kadan will love this. Yes! Definitely! I´ll---“ Bull stopped as the chargers looked at him thinking out loud. 

“Everybody! Three…two…one! AWOOOOOOUUUUU!!!” the chargers howled loudly making fun of Bull.

“Knock it off already guys! So what? Yeah. That´s what I am going to do! To spend another good night with my Kadan! You can laugh as much as you can” Bull responded with a clear idea in his mind.

“Come on Boss! You know we are joking” Krem said smirking a bit.

“See? You should learn from him Rocky!” Dalish commented.

“Hmmm…Maybe…” Rocky thought. 

“Well guys…I´ll see you later…Don´t drink too much. Will you? The Inquisitor needs my help” Bull said as he said goodbye to his crew. He wanted to go to the Inquisitor´s room as soon as possible but there was something he wanted to do first. He visited Adam for some advice as his lore about herbs or healing items was minimum: he was completely sure Manuel would need this. Meanwhile Manuel took care of some little tasks before tub time. Eventually the servants and the scout informed the Inquisitor that everything was ready. Finally Manuel remained alone and began to take out his clothes, when suddenly, well-known footsteps could be heard getting closer to the room.

“Bull? Just in time! Come on!” Manuel shouted.

Iron Bull got up there and said “Really? Perfect! Eh Kadan. Give me a second!

Manuel advanced to the entrance of the bathroom and waited for Bull. “I am ready”

Bull got completely naked now and walked to Manuel. When they went inside Bull put a red flask in a small table close to the tub. In that moment Manuel couldn´t help to slap Bull´s marvelous butt. Of course his slap could not be compared to those his lover used to give him. Iron Bull didn´t expect that this time and said. “Hahahah!! Kadan. What are you doing? You have to try harder than that. It’s like this: first you rub your fists, you swing your hand and you have to apply a desired amount of intensity to it” 

“SPLAT!” This time Bull´s slap made some more noise than normal and Manuel jumped even higher. “Ahh…Kadan I think I got a bit carried away…Hehe. But man…I could not resist…That soft ass” Bull admitted.

“Yeah I saw that. Haha. You go first Bull” Manuel said.

“So you can rest on me Kadan? Humm…No. This time you are going ahead first” Bull indicated. 

Manuel found this a bit weird but he complied, taking a spot in the tub. Immediately after that, Bull entered the tub as well but something unexpected happened: usually it´s the Inquisitor who enjoyed Bull´s chest in first place. However, this time it was Bull who rested his head in Manuel´s chest. At the beginning the inquisitor got a bit surprised to see Iron Bull cuddling on him as his chest wasn´t that spacious. Still after the first minute, Manuel was so happy, infused with much joy that words just weren´t able to describe his feelings within. Iron Bull´s idea was tender and sweet, rich in sensuality definitely: he was resting comfortably on him and Manuel wanted to hug him so badly, strongly, both being together inside in that hot water…Manuel´s look was lost on him…Bull was always showing himself so affectionate to him in so many ways, more than he could imagine, sharing that wonderful loving and caring attitude. 

This wasn´t the first time they were together necking or petting or everything at the same time. So. Why the Inquisitor got so staggered in love so soon? Probably the reason is for Manuel there was no end or limits of passion towards his lover…But there was more of course: in that position he could take care of his head and his horns. As the Inquisitor began to use the soap in Bull´s head, Iron Bull closed the eyes, allowing Manuel to wash him well relaxed. Next he continued with his horns, performing a calming massage in them. 

As soon as Manuel extended the soap in the base, Bull began to let out moanings of pleasure “Mmm…Aaah…There! That´s the spot…You give some nice massages Kadan…I had no idea…”

“Don´t mention it Bull…I am glad you like this…I haven´t paid much attention to your horns so far Bull…I am going to change that” Manuel said.

Once the Inquisitor removed any excess of foam or soap, he began to play with his horns, kissing them sometimes, or biting them unable to resist the temptation close to him. Bull felt all this and laughed in response saying: “Inquisitor. You are tickling me…Hehe…Are they yummy Kadan?” 

“A lot Bull…Yeah…But that´s not all…I can see more things here…Look at these ears…They are telling me to kiss them…Arrgg” Manuel replied biting his little and pointy ears…Manuel found these irresistible as well, so he continued playing with them for a while.

“Damm…Kadan. Are you this hot already? Woah! Be careful! I need them intact! Haha…Ok. I think it´s time to make my part now. Get---“ Bull was ready to change the place and wash Manuel, however his lover interrupted him requesting something.

“No, no! Bull wait! Let me…feel you a bit more like this…Please? I am enjoying this so much…Aaahh…” The inquisitor begged as he now extended his arms around Bull´s neck so that he could have access to other areas in his face. This time Manuel caressed his chin and his half-shaved beard massaging it too. When Bull felt the relax…he smiled in approval and accepted the petition. Furthermore the hands were in his grasp now and in the moment Manuel moved them to the upper part of his chest, Bull proceeded to kiss them softly having fun, extending the sensual moment between them.

After a time Bull finally began to wash Manuel, conversing about different aspects in their training. “You might not admit it but I really love the way you fight Kadan”. Bull said looking at Manuel using the soap in the Inquisitor´s back.

“Is that so? Well…if you think that way…that´s fine but I need to keep improving…” Manuel responded.

“Raise your arm. There. You are doing that already. You haven´t noticed? Your attack speed is growing...But I find even more important that you didn´t hold anything back…you didn´t flinch when fighting against me. See? I knew you were strong! Not many people can do that you know…To ignore or hide those feelings in order to take things seriously. That is badass” Bull went on washing Manuel.

“Hmmm…Thanks. You praise me a lot…Bull” the Inquisitor responded.

“And you don´t praise yourself enough I am afraid. Hehe…Since the last incidents with that ghost or whatever I saw a change in your behavior when training. Right? You are telling me now why” Bull ordered.

“Correct. From that day…I knew I needed to be even stronger and train more of course…I think I have invested too much time at the war table…We have to fight evil no matter what shape takes. That´s why I consider the training so important. In the last battle I lost my staff. I wouldn´t like to lose anyone valuable to me because a lack of skill or a flaw…I wouldn´t be able to carry that burden for the rest of my life…” The Inquisitor explained.

“Anyone? What do you mean Kadan?” Bull pretended not to know who was Manuel talking about, but he knew very well it was him…

“Anyone...means anyone in Thedas Bull. That´s it”. Manuel answered.

“That´s not Inquisitor…Second chance”. Bull said in a playful way.

“Eh? I mean…Everyone of course. Really!” Manuel insisted.

“I disagree…Don´t you mean someone else? Someone in particular? You can´t fool me. Heh! Is it the time to use my Ben-Hassrath skills Kadan?” Bull asked again, staring at the Inquisitor without losing any details. Now he remained in silence…

This time Manuel turned his head a bit, making eye contact and realized Bull was teasing him…”Ok…You above everyone, everything else in Thedas…Damm! I can´t resist that look of yours…” Manuel finally confessed.

“Hehe. Hahahahaha! So…If Thedas goes to hell I am the top priority huh…You are crazy of love…Inquisitor. You never disappoint me Kadan. Left arm up. Go” Bull said. 

However Manuel found this difficult to do as he was still feeling the pain in the shoulder after his crazy tactic in the training that morning. As a result the Inquisitor only could raise the arm a little… “Tsk…Sorry I can´t” the Inquisitor said.

“Yeah. I thought so…You should have told me earlier. If you ask me, that´s foolish” Bull scolded a bit his Kadan. “See? You shouldn´t push yourself that hard…”

“But my goal is to stand strong at all times Bull…I have to…” Manuel tried to justify.

“Ah. Stubborn as always” Bull grunted a bit. Now he stretched his arm to the table to get the red flask. “Let´s see” Bull checked Manuel´s back and his shoulder ”Tell me where is the pain. Here?”

“A bit more on the left…Ahh! There!” Manuel pointed out.

“I see. Here. Doesn´t look serious. You will be all right in no time. Don´t forget to thank Adam too” Bull commented, pouring the liquid in the place carefully and then he massaged the shoulder slowly to apply the cure properly.

As soon as the liquid made contact in the skin and Bull extended it, Manuel felt a heat effect that gave him a significant relief. “That´s better. Thank you Bull…I wouldn´t be able to reach that part by myself that easily. Hehe.” Bull continued with the massage for some more time and Manuel broke the silence “So Bull. Tell me…You said earlier the leap I performed couldn´t work. Why is that?” 

“Several reasons of course…” Bull explained. “First, there wasn´t enough room in that place to do such a thing. Next. Do I have to mention that weapon…is…thin? Not really a good one for that move. You can´t break my guard with that…and in last place…you just don´t have enough muscle to land a powerful hit in such maneuver that is”.

“Wow…If you put it that way I had no chance at all…I wanted to give it a try though” Manuel commented.

“But that´s ok Kadan. I mean, you are a mage, you shouldn´t do that…Leave the crazy moves to me. Got it? I don´t have all these impressive muscles for nothing you know. Why don´t you use your spirit sword instead?” Bull asked. 

“Bull…I can´t use it, that´s reserved for real combat. It´s way too dangerous. It´s training after all, I am not supposed to kill you in the process…Wait. You didn´t know about that? When slashing through any kind of guard…it gets even stronger” Manuel reminded him.

“So what? Think it could kill me?” Bull asked, but this time he was curious to find out what was Manuel going to answer…

“Eh…Possibly Bull…Even if you asked me I wouldn´t use it…Never against you” Manuel said as he got a bit embarrassed this time.

“You going soft on me once again Manuel…What am I going to do with you huh?” Bull jested a bit. He finally had finished the massage and saved the rest of the flask for later.

“Well…I guess I should be going now. Soon enough I´ll be checking the war table again. Are you staying here?” Manuel asked him, however he could see Bull was very confortable in the tub. “Damm. What a pity…But I have to go” He thought.

Bull had not enough, he wanted more. So he pulled from Manuel´s right arm and attracted the Inquisitor to him…to his chest. “You are not going anywhere” Bull ensured.

Manuel didn´t put up any resistance and took the advantage now to embrace Bull carefully. “So…You are not allowing me to attend my duties Bull?” the Inquisitor smiled widely.

“I am not. Besides…you are embracing me. I can see some conflict in your…emotions” Bull said smiling.

“Yeah, I think this will be a problem, because now…I can´t just leave that easily. Anyway, I guess I have a good reason to arrive late…What´s more there is so much to admire here Bull…” Manuel added happily. Right after these words Bull embraced the Inquisitor even more tightly, very close to him and continued looking at him. “Ahh…Bull. Hehe. You are squeezing me. Hmm…” 

In this moment Manuel felt like kissing Bull a lot…and so he headed straight to Bull´s mouth however Bull began to play with him avoiding the Inquisitor moving his head. This only made the Inquisitor to desire Bull even more. “Grr. Stay still… Don´t do that…!” the inquisitor couldn´t help to release the complaint.

When Manuel stopped trying, Bull stared at him in a sensual way without saying anything, looking at his eyes for a while. The Inquisitor tried his best to do the same as long as possible but there was a point he couldn´t continue and laughed “Bull. What are you doing? Hahaha” 

“You would make a terrible Ben-Hassrath.” Bull teased him. “As a spy, you need full control of your emotions” After this words Bull suddenly kissed Manuel strongly, grunting and making all kind of sounds…

Even if Manuel wasn´t expecting to be kissed like that, he found this hot somehow. The Inquisitor tried to recover some breath but for Bull was only the beginning: he didn´t allow Manuel to breath that much and said. “Do not breath Kadan! Come here! Again!”

Maker…their tongues were furious giving so much love and pleasure, clashing in each other´s mouth. A way to describe their mutual desire could be like two pillars of fire merging into one, burning endlessly. Now it was Bull´s turn to take some breath. 

Nonetheless for Manuel this wasn´t acceptable either “What are you doing…I am going to devour that mouth of yours Bull…Prepare yourself!” “Man. I can´t just stop it! This is so delicious…” the Inquisitor thought as he closed the eyes, launching his “attack” to Bull.

“Humm!! Grmm! Take…that…Inquisitor!” Bull barely said in the middle of the feast. “I am filling my boots Kadan. Arrg!” 

“Mmm!! Haven´t…finished…yet…You…big hot quinari…How about this?” Manuel responded.

“Hmmpff! Hrmrff!! Are you…getting serious or not Kadan? There!” Bull replied

“Ahh…Bring it on Bull! Hmmm!! Hummm!! Ahh…I love the way you provoke me…” Manuel said. 

They continued like this for some more time and an hour later more or less they stopped their little games. Bull considered it was about time for the Inquisitor to take care of things…He could probably hold Manuel even for a longer amount of time but he decided to behave properly and control the emotions. They still had the night for them, there was enough time for any spicy events. While they started to put their clothes on Bull remembered he wanted to propose his Kadan something.

“Oh. Shit! I almost forgot! Kadan! Don´t extend the war table too long. Got it?” Bull advised.

“Huh? Why is that? What would you like to do?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Umm…Wanna dance Kadan? Tonight? You and me…” Bull proposed. A big smile was drawn on Manuel as he continued listening to Bull, at the same time beaming at him. “It seems Winter Palace will be open this night. Skyhold can be boring at night you know. What do you say?”

Manuel didn´t have anything better to do that night and Bull´s plan was romantic for sure: the Inquisitor and Iron Bull dancing peacefully in such halls with some nice live background music…Just like the first time! In fact he could see Iron Bull dressy again, so attractive that everybody would talk about them for months. How could he say no to that idea? 

“Absolutely Bull…That´s just wonderful. Please, take me there! Will you?” Manuel answered with enthusiasm.

“Great! It´s decided then! Now. I have a request Kadan. This might sound awkward but…It would be just great…” Bull sounded a bit embarrassed.

“If you don´t tell me what is it, I can´t give you an answer Bull.” The inquisitor added.

“Ehh…See…The red uniform is not bad. Still…I would like you to…wear something in particular next night…That armor you were using the other day…Dammit! I can´t remember the name!” Bull tried to describe aimlessly. After thinking a little bit he managed to gave a few more details. “I know! It had these cool shoulders and the blue color suited you so damm well!”

Finally Manuel realized which one he was talking about “Bull. Are you referring to the masterwork battle mage armor? That´s for fighting! Why that one?” 

“Eeehh..umm the thing is…I found you so hot and handsome with that put on that I even eh…Tarsidatham-Halsam thinking about you.” Bull admitted. 

Bull? Really?” Manuel couldn´t believe it: in a matter of minutes he had discovered Bull´s second sex fetish. “Why you didn´t tell me this earlier Bull? I would have used it every single day, just for you! If you think it thoroughly, it even gives me some more…eh…authority, you know…”

“Will you use it then Kadan?” Bull asked again.

“Could you repeat that Bull…once more, the last word?” the Inquisitor requested that sweet lovely word from Bull…

“You mean…Kadan…?” Bull replied.

“Yes…Kadan. I love that word so much Bull…Definitely. I´ll wear the armor this night. For you anything you ask me anytime. Look what you had done! Hahaha! Now, I won´t be able to concentrate. I can´t wait for this night. Even if my shoulder still hurts a bit, I am going there no matter the pain” Manuel said thanking Bull.

“That won´t be a problem. Remember the other half of the flask? I shall use it before we leave the castle. No pain will stop you…Now then, I´ll be waiting for you” Bull explained and said goodbye till the night.

The Inquisitor finally went downstairs and suddenly exclaimed loudly and happily “Yes!! Winter Palace with Iron Bull again!! Hahaha!!

Bull listened to this and smiled in response, some minutes later he also left the room. He couldn´t stop thinking in their night ahead in which they could enjoy each other. Bull as always, had prepared something special after the dance. Could a kinky fantasy become true? There was only one way to find it out…


	2. Tandem Waltz

The rest of the daytime passed quickly and soon it got dark in Skyhold. For the Inquisitor, it was surprising how short and smooth the war table was carried out that day: there wasn´t a single obstacle or problem. Little by little he took care of everything: he sure was in high spirits that afternoon…specially keeping in mind the night ahead with Bull. Josie, Liliana and Cullen paid good attention to the efforts of the Inquisitor as well as his noticeable increase of encouragement. 

While Manuel was ending some tasks looking at the map of Thedas he began to talk with the others. “Say. Guys. What are you doing this night?”

“I am afraid I will remain here…Why do you ask?” Cullen said.

The Inquisitor smirked when he listened to Cullen. Now it was Liliana who participated in the conversation. “I´ve just heard Winter Palace will be holding another dance this night…this time without hostilities and enemy pressures that is”.

“Really? Now…that sounds interesting…I might go I don´t know” Cullen replied. 

“I had no idea! My sister might go as well…That´s a good way to rest. I should give it a try” Josie believed.

“You do seem happy today Inquisitor. Are you going to Winter Palace?” Liliana asked him.

“You bet” Manuel nodded. 

“And I assume you are not going alone. Correct?” Liliana continued “interrogating” the Inquisitor.

“Indeed. Bull proposed me to go there…I admit I can´t wait” the Inquisitor said.

“Now I know why you were so happy earlier…Makes sense” Liliana added.

“Oohh!! Iron Bull is such a sweetheart! Mmm…I guess I have a second good reason to go to Winter Palace this time” Josie reconsidered…

“Josephine…You shouldn´t quench your curiosity with the Inquisitor´s business. It´s private. Right?” Cullen smiled, having fun.

“You better listen to him Josie. If not…um I don´t know…I might send you to trial” Manuel winked at her. “Nah just joking hehe..”

“Now…I wouldn´t miss that…Well, we could stop this here. We could just call it a day” Cullen suggested. 

“Sure. Let´s continue this tomorrow.” Liliana replied.

As everybody left the room and walked the hall Cullen talked some more with Manuel “So Inquisitor. I´ve been told you trained with Bull this morning. How was it?”

“Iron Bull is pretty strong. With him any training surely gets tough. But that´s what matters. It will benefit me” Manuel answered.

“I see. Rumors say no one can´t beat him with that shield. How true is that?” Cullen asked once more.

“Every single bit of it. Even the chargers complained about that, but they also love having a harsh leader.” The Inquisitor explained.

Finally the group walked to the throne room and some minutes later they abandoned the place parting different ways. “Whether I go or not this night to the dance Inquisitor…I´ll see you tomorrow. Have fun” Cullen saw off.

At last, Manuel remained all alone. It was about time for him to change clothes and get ready for the dance. He didn´t lose any time! Without delay he headed back to his room and found Iron Bull and a maid. It seems Iron Bull had his uniform prepared for the occasion.

“That´s perfect. I appreciate your hard work. Thanks” Bull said to the maid and then noticed his Kadan there. “You just arrived Manuel? Good! Guess I have to care of something before we get dressed. Sit here…Come on!”

The Inquisitor took a place in the bed and waited for Bull “Man…that remedy Adam selected…it´s effective. Just with the first dose I noticed the change. It still hurts a bit though…” Manuel started to take out his clothes so that Bull could apply the rest of the flask.

Iron Bull sat now next to Manuel and inspected the shoulder. “All right…Mmm. Bah. Nothing to worry. With this, the pain shall disappear completely. I´ll have this done in no time” During the massage Iron Bull continued talking. “Say. How was the war table today Kadan?”

“Oh. I´d say pretty well actually. Everything was clear, my mind was sharp, everyone agreed to me quickly…I began to think on you and me having sex and---“ Manuel responded until Bull laughed.

“Hahahah. Kadan you are terrible! Craving for more sex Manuel?” Bull asked amused.

“Sure! I always need more Bull!” the Inquisitor responded 

“Hey. Watch out! If we have sex now, we´ll miss the dance. There´s always time for that with this hot Iron Bull next to you. Think you will be able to resist until then Inquisitor?” Bull said finishing the massage.

“You have a point…Ok. Fine. I´ll try my best Bull. But once I see you with that coat…I can´t guarantee anything…You know my self-control is random” Manuel jested.

“We shouldn´t waste much more time here. Time for us to get dressed.” Bull commanded.

Manuel opened the closet and searched for his armor but he couldn´t find it. “Bull? Have you seen my special outfit? I thought it was here…That´s weird. Where is it?”

“Ahh. Kadan! It´s true. Wait, I put that here…” Bull added entering the back room for a moment “There…” 

Manuel checked the armor and said “One moment…This has been cleaned and repaired? It seems to be in nice condition!”

“Yeah. I´ve taken the liberty to bring it to Harrit. The rest is as you can see!” Bull informed.

“He did a good job! Thanks to you as well. Hmm…Now I am curious. What did you tell him?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Why…I went there and said “Harrit! I need you to mend this and it has to be for this night. We are dancing in Winter Palace! No excuses!” Bull told him.

Manuel began to get dressed and said “Really? Straight to the point eh Bull? Well done.” 

“Of course. Otherwise…I am sure he would had started to slack off. I should get ready too”. Bull got ready and put on his coat.

Finally both were prepared to go. Before going downstairs Bull locked his sight on Manuel amazed with the image before him. It was just as Bull expected: the armor on Manuel suited him so damn well…it gave the Inquisitor that elegance…that something special that Bull loved so much…They weren´t in Winter Palace yet and Bull was already admiring the Inquisitor.

“Oh Kadan…This is way too badass for me to handle! You are so incredibly appealing. Look all this! We are going to make everyone jealous!” Bull was crazy about Manuel mentioning all these amorous compliments. 

Bull was so dreamy and handsome as always so Manuel felt the same towards Bull “That shoulder there is exposed to many threats Bull…and it´s only mine…Maker give me strength, if not I´ll jump and bite that chest…You are impressive this night too Bull. I am dying to dance with you” Manuel replied.

Bull advanced a little ahead first and offered his arm to Manuel smiling “Shall we Kadan?” 

An overwhelming happiness overtook the Inquisitor as he grabbed Bull´s arm instantly. During their way to the carriage that would take them to Winter Palace, everyone paid good attention to Iron Bull and the Inquisitor so well dressed to enjoy the night. They even noticed that Manuel was wearing an unexpected outfit for such occasion.

“Hey? What´s that?” “Is he wearing an armor? Where are they going?” People continued gossiping and whispering considering different ideas. This was the least of Manuel´s worries. He only wanted to have a charming night with Iron Bull. Soon they got in the carriage and the horses began to move, heading to Winter Palace. Inside Iron Bull and Manuel started to talk again during the route.

“Guess what Bull. It seems Cullen knew about our training in the morning. He was curious to know how I did”. the Inquisitor commented. 

“Really? What was your answer?” Bull asked.

“Well. I told him you are very strong. A very good opponent. That…there was no way to take you down. But of course that was the point of the training. Right? To practice, giving my best shot. I think he got impressed as if he also wanted to train with you Bull” Manuel continued.

Bull listened to him carefully and spotted a mishap in his explanation. One that allowed him to notice that Manuel gave much less importance to his own efforts. Bull would take this specific detail to his advantage, joking with his Kadan a bit, but it would be also a way to keep insisting that the Inquisitor should try to stop that.

“Is that so? I see…There´s a slight problem in your version of the facts Kadan” Bull replied smiling.

“What could that be?” Manuel asked. 

“You took me down Inquisitor. You haven´t mentioned that to him. Why?” Bull asked for a reason.

Manuel got a bit embarrassed now “Eh.. Come on Bull…You got up quickly…Wasn´t worth mentioning really. I mean I just made up something in the last moment. You can´t even call that a tactic. Right?”

“Kadan you are being too modest. That´s unfair. As soon as I see Cullen I am telling him what really happened. Whether you like it or not. It´s ok to enjoy these small things, you know. I don´t see any problem in that.” Bull lectured Manuel a bit, simultaneously taking his hand. 

“Alright…if you say so. Fine then.” Manuel agreed looking at Bull. He couldn´t help to kiss his gigantic fist in that moment. Later, the Inquisitor went on speaking curious about one thing.

“So you told me we might see Rocky and Dalish in the halls?” Manuel asked.

“Mmm-Hmm. Dalish proposed that plan to Rocky…He wasn´t interested really” Bull added.

“I reckon they would make an unexpected and yet interesting couple. Wait…Is Dalish in love with Rocky?” Manuel wondered.

“Haven´t heard anything about that…Maybe” Bull answered. Now Iron Bull noticed that the carriage could go faster and said “We should have used a horse or a dracolisk instead. Don´t you think? Isn´t taking too long?”

“I think you are right. It can´t be helped now. We´ll arrive soon. Meanwhile we can admire the views” Manuel replied.

“What views? Kadan…these windows are not that big…” Bull asked.

“Of course not. I am talking about you Bull” the Inquisitor said.

“Ahh. I see. I agree to that. Do you like them Kadan?” Bull asked in a sort of naughty way.

“They are impressive Bull. However, I am having a hard time deciding if I like them with clothes or without them. Apart from that I have to consider these two new locations as well…I don´t know. Both are sexy and irresistible” Manuel analyzed.

“Come on. Give me the details” Bull ordered. 

“When you placed today on my chest…I took good care of your horns Bull. I wanted to eat them so badly…damm. Don´t ask me why. There´s something special about them. I loved having them so close.” Manuel began to describe one of the “locations”

“Of course you do Inquisitor. These horns here are the best because they are related to dragons and that´s why my horns rock. Mmm…so you love playing with them…This gives me many ideas Kadan.” Bull explained adopting some playful behavior. 

“And the other one…your ears. I couldn´t just resist. They are small, and cute and they keep telling me to devour them. They deserve my attention as well Bull”. Manuel went on speaking half-possessed by all the good qualities about Bull.

“Hahahaha! Kadan. Is there even a part you don´t like?” Bull asked.

“I guess I am not forgetting anything…for the moment” Manuel answered.

For Bull this was entertaining and interesting to know, so that he could use all this information to enhance their “games”. Now he brought up a steamy topic winking at him “How about my third horn Inquisitor?”

“Ahh. That´s---Eh…” the Inquisitor stammered a bit and then tried to continue all red “Your third horn is magnificent Bull. You see it´s----“

Finally the driver interrupted the Inquisitor, informing that they had arrived to their destination. “Inquisitor my lord, Iron Bull sir. Winter Palace! We have arrived. Please watch your step.” 

As soon as they got off the carriage, they could see both the entrance and the gardens swarming with people as well as many nobles from all parts of Thedas. The air was filled by the animated atmosphere in which Bull and Manuel could see all kind of guests. Some displaying luxurious, expensive and complex dresses…others wearing the typical orlesian masks along with more humble clothes. It didn´t took long enough for everyone to be aware of the unique and special couple that night. In a matter of minutes nobles began their gossip and their comments with a rich and wide range of opinions extending both the surprise and the curiosity. In fact, the topic that night was wear or not to wear an armor to dance in Winter Palace. Perhaps the Inquisitor would set a new trend in fashion?

Even if Bull and Manuel wanted to enter inside quickly, they couldn´t avoid the encounter with Empress Celene that greeted them with a warm welcome. “Ah. Inquisitor. It must be Andraste´s hand that made possible to have such an exquisite guest on this night. Welcome again to Winter Palace. We are honored to count with your company.” 

“It´s a pleasure for us your Highness, but if you allow me, rather than Andraste´s hand I have to say is Iron Bull´s hand that brought me here on this fine night.” Manuel explained.

“Ah. I see. You are well accompanied indeed Inquisitor. I hope you also enjoy the dance iron Bull sir.” She greeted Iron Bull.

“Your Imperial majesty. We appreciate your courtesy and the opportunity that you offer within such an elegant party. Thank you.” Bull thanked Celene showing some of his etiquette skills.

Celene couldn´t helped to look at Manuel with such…unexpected clothes. “On this time you also bring an air of mysticism. Your outfit is unusual and somehow adequate to the occasion. Please let me know another time where I could acquire such an stylish uniform. Now if you two allow me. I have more guests to speak to. May you two have a wonderful time tonight”

After this Empress Celene left them and they walked slowly inside. “Good use of the protocol Bull. You were great” Manuel said.

“Kadan. Did you see her face looking at your armor? That was incredible. You made her jealous. Hehe…” Bull added having fun. 

Finally Bull and the Inquisitor went inside so that they could arrive to dance hall on time. In the next few minutes a lot of people began to head on the same direction as the preparations were almost completed. It seems Empress Celene would have a little speech before the beginning of the party. Once there was a significant amount of people in the dance hall everyone remained in silence and soon after that the guests could see Empress Celene that proceeded to the start of her welcoming speech.  
Iron Bull and Manuel listened to her, but the Inquisitor was a bit distressed: he was happy to be there with Bull and yet, he felt the excitement as well as the doubt. He had forgotten most of the steps, how was he supposed to dance properly? Now he whispered to Bull that was very relaxed.

“Hey. Bull…Do you remember the steps? I think I forgot them completely” Manuel whispered to Bull a bit concerned.

“Yeah. Same here” Bull responded with a calm tone.

“Really? What we´ll do? Why are you so relaxed?” Manuel asked him.

“Easy Inquisitor. Because my goal is to make you enjoy every moment. People? Who cares? The only one I care for is you Kadan. You are the one I want to see smiling and close to me. Got it?” Bull murmured.

Bull was right. The Inquisitor was giving importance to something meaningless. He should be more focused just on having a memorable time with his lover. “Forgive me Bull. I was being silly. Everything you said it´s true. Celene´s speech is taking ages…” Manuel apologized, feeling a bit impatient now.

“You ready Kadan? Looks like she is finishing. Good! Here we go!” Bull said eager to have some fun.

Suddenly everyone began to clap strongly announcing this way the end of the speech and the beginning of the party. Now the couples began to descend the luxurious stairs including Bull and the Inquisitor. There was a lot of people watching at them.  
The band started their melody and people commenced the dance. It would be false to say Bull and the Inquisitor danced perfectly. It wasn´t that time. In fact, their beginning was unstable, that is. They were trying to follow the rhythm however both were clearly out of phase. Even if Manuel was aware of all this he was sure having fun with Bull who was trying to figure out the pattern of the medium speed melody. There was a moment Manuel hit accidentally another couple because of their uncoordinated steps. It´s a good thing Vivienne wasn´t present that night, otherwise she would have lectured them a lot…

After apologizing a bit, Manuel got close to Bull again to keep trying. “Well Kadan. We got rusty huh…” Bull said holding his hand.

“Certainly. Let´s give it another go Bull. I think we just rushed things at the beginning. Ok I guess the refrain will sound again. How about step, spin, step, shuffle?” Manuel recommended.

“I have a better idea Kadan! Step left, step right, spin, special” Bull suggested planning something.

“Oh! That sounds easy…” Manuel said. Now he reconsidered it since he had no idea about this “special” step. “Wait. What do you mean by “special”?”.

“You´ll see Manuel. Get ready! One…Two…Now!” Bull said preparing to get a good timing for the steps.

Now It was a different story. They managed to begin properly maintaining the rhythm to the sound of the music. Both executed the steps much more gracefully, adapting to the challenging song.

“Ha. See that? Piece of cake now” Bull boasted proud of himself and his Kadan. 

Eventually the song reached the last part and Bull was ready to impress Manuel with an idea he just made up. Something to cause some healthy envy in others: the Inquisitor followed Bull´s indications and after their somewhat planned spin, both continued swirling a bit and suddenly Bull lifted the Inquisitor in an nimble way. Manuel tried not to get nervous and yet this was sure sudden. Still with all these emotions flowing, Bull could control the body of his Kadan perfectly as if it was as light as a feather. In the last step, Bull held the Inquisitor by the back with the left hand, and with the other grabbed him gently from his right arm. Now Manuel looked at Bull in silence expectant in that weird stance while Bull moved his head closer to the Inquisitor. When the song ended Bull gave a soft kiss to the Inquisitor no matter the amount of people watching them in there. 

The Inquisitor closed the eyes when he felt that kiss. Manuel´s feelings ascended beyond his imagination…In a single action his head got flooded by countless images or let´s say shards of the first events in Winter Palace. Circumstances were clearly different and however, both times shared something really special, a detail fully charged of meaning. The message that Bull sent to his Kadan, that true kiss that trapped the Inquisitor in such an everlasting love…Bull did it on purpose and Manuel was his objective, his goal. The Inquisitor was glad they were able to repeat a romantic moment together.

Up there, some guests began to make a fuss because of the unique scene, others just laughed and the rest… who knows. Probably they would spread the gossip or make up hilarious rumors. Bull and Manuel went upstairs to have some drinks and rest. The Inquisitor couldn´t stop blushing: he was amazed with Bull as well as the unexpected final in the dance. “You okay Kadan? You are not talking. Impressed?” Bull asked giving him a strong hug.

Manuel was trying to recover the sense and said. “That was just lovely Bull…But what was all that about? I mean lifting me and all that…” 

“Right. How about that? Have a drink” Bull said grabbing something to eat and giving Manuel a cup of wine.

“That thing you did was exciting. And after that I..eh…can´t find the words Bull. It was so special. When you looked at me like that. I found that deep…intense. Marvelous” Manuel continued sharing his impressions. Now the band began another song. 

As Bull went on eating he detected that the Inquisitor wasn´t giving just an opinion. His Kadan was sort of touched. Bull gave a good clasp to Manuel´s hand and said grinning from eat to ear “You deserve this and much more, my heart. With me you shall have it always”.

After thanking Bull they spent time watching others couples dancing while having different drinks and trying some of the food. They commented about the steps of others, their clothes and had fun. At the time they had rested enough, the descended the stairs once more. Everyone got ready waiting for the next song. The Inquisitor didn´t know that certain songs had become quite famous. Soon Bull and Manuel listened to the beginning and immediately recognized it: a slow-paced one indeed. It was a different version of “Oh, Grey Warden” that they used to hear in the tavern performed with more instruments. This time the dance was just too easy and the rhythm very simple to follow. With this song, and the absence of quick moves the Inquisitor could enjoy Bull even more, paying good attention to him. 

“Mmm…I was expecting more movement Kadan. Well, as you can see this is no problem for us” Bull commented. 

“True…But this has its advantages as well Bull. I can admire your eye and your coat while dancing”. Manuel responded.

In this moment Bull spotted someone familiar to him from afar. It wasn´t alone of course. As soon as they softly swirled Bull whispered to Manuel. “Kadan…You are not going to believe this. Turn your head right a little.”

Now Manuel got really curious. When he turned his head he could see Rocky. He was dancing with Dalish!. “That´s---! So they came after all…How is Rocky doing Bull? I can´t see him properly from here”

“Well. He is doing a good job at the moment…I think. In the end Rocky accepted…or perhaps there is something more” Bull commented.

“Do you think they love each other?” Manuel asked.

“Who knows Kadan. Rocky didn´t tell me anything. Dalish neither did. I mean, of course they didn´t. It´s something personal, up to them. As for love, you know that can be unpredictable sometimes. It´s imposible to know when will take place.” Bull explained.

“What do you think of our love Bull? It was unpredictable at the beginning?” the Inquisitor asked. He was interested in hearing Bull´s opinion.

“Mmm…The first time you flirted at me. It´s was sort of unexpected. But immediately when you told me that you wanted to know more about my culture…Everything was clear. Yeah.” Bull shared his thoughts.

“Hold on. So you are saying…after that moment you discovered that I had a crush on you? No way. How is that possible?” Manuel asked a bit astonished.

“It wasn´t just mere curiosity Inquisitor. I could feel it. But that´s just one of many others times when I detected you were dying for this Iron Bull Kadan. For example when I got ambushed. That way to worry about the poison, that look on your face told me everything. And let me tell you something…It was absolutely lovely kadan” Bull said.

“Well. It makes sense, since later on you “caught” all the hints on my bed. Right?” Manuel jested

With this comment both laughed happily and continued dancing peacefully. As for Rocky and Dalish there was no reason to intervene. They were having a special time together. Thus, Bull and Manuel wouldn´t spoil their moment. Hours passed quickly until the party concluded. Everyone began to leave Winter Palace and so Bull and Manuel did getting on their carriage again. 

As soon as Manuel sat, he sighed a bit, feeling kind of sleepy. The Inquisitor rested a little on Bull´s legs and said. “Thank you Bull. This night was awesome”. After a moment he sit himself up again and began to caress Bull´s chest gently.

Bull embraced Manuel for them to be much more closer…and whispered “Ahh…my lovely Inquisitor. I am going to play with you…until I feel satisfied. There´s no escape…Humm!!”

The mere fact of receiving Bull´s breath that close to him…made the Inquisitor crazy and said provoking him. “Bull…You´ll have to wait until we have arrived to Skyhold…Ok…?”

“That´s not going happen Kadan…My inner fire demands to be released…It has to be here and now” Bull said on the verge of kissing Manuel.

“What are you waiting for huh…? I am not going anywhere Bull. I am all yours.” Manuel asked.

That´s it. After these words, Bull couldn´t wait any longer. Bull´s lips plunged ferociously to the mouth of his Kadan and the Inquisitor received with pleasure all the love and passion from Iron Bull whose tongue seemed to be restless. Even if there were many times Manuel got the chance to kiss Bull, now he had the opportunity to do the same enjoying his sexy coat simultaneously. Outside, the driver could hear some commotion in the carriage, wondering what the hell was going on. Still he needed to be focused, controlling the horses.

“Hmmpff!! Ahh…That mouth Inquisitor…I need it…It´s all mine. !!” Bull said playing with Manuel. 

“Aaahh…aah…You should talk less Bull…Will you bring your sweet tongue to me again?” The inquisitor asked recovering some breath anxious for Bull to continue.

“Can do. Here. Take it” Bull responded. Manuel smiled a lot this time enjoying that hot tongue of his lover once more. 

After a while Bull played insistently with the neck and Manuel said in the midst of that surge of gratification “ That´s too bad Bull…This morning I was expecting something to happen and it didn´t”

“Ahh…Really? What is it? Tell me…” Bull replied.

“When you put the scimitar under my neck…You were behind me…You could have just fucked me up there…you know. Hehe…” Manuel managed to say but then he just had to release the moans as Bull continued devouring his neck passionately “Oh!! Maker!! This is so fucking awesome!! Aahhh!!”

Bull stopped a bit now and answered him “Hehe…But Kadan. That doesn´t seem right. Too many people were looking and the chargers too…It would be embarrassing. Have no fear…I know how to fix that”

“Fix it here Bull….Oh is not possible…this is too small” Manuel indicated, teasing Bull.

“Do not underestimate my capacities Kadan…Even if there is not much room here…I could make you confortable too…But we don´t have that time now…” Bull explained.

“What do you mean Bull…? Oh! We are almost there…I see” the Inquisitor said as he looked through the window.

Eventually the carriage made his way back to Skyhold. While Bull and Manuel walked slowly they could see there wasn´t a single person this time. The Inquisitor was a bit tired, but there no place for fatigue when he was sure Bull would prepare something for him. As always he was totally clueless… Soon enough he would discover it in his suite. That night there was a difference, a sudden change in the weather: the drops began to fall and in no time it was pouring! Bull and Manuel had to rush inside not to end drenched. 

At last they went upstairs and Manuel sat in the bed. Little by little he began to get his clothes off. Bull looked at the Inquiistor and broke the silence to begin his game. “Here we go inquisitor…Are you ready?”

“Ready to jump into that chest Bull” Manuel responded with a naughty tone.

“Can you guess what are going to do this time? Give it a try...” Bull said so that his Kadan could try to figure out any spicy ideas.

“I don´t know Bull…Something related to a picture you drew maybe?” Manuel asked.

“Cold, Inquisitor…I´ll give you a hint. It has to do with something you said the the third time we had sex…” Bull explained.

“Wow…It´s been some time since that day…Let´s see...I rode you that night. Correct?” Manuel asked.

“Yeah. You did. If you can´t remember that´s fine. You´ll enjoy this even more. That´s too bad you didn´t get permission from the war table but I´ll have to make this my way Kadan. Hehehe…” Bull commented, laughing in an evil way. 

“Why don´t you do it already? Creators… I can´t wait. I am not that good with riddles…” Manuel said anxious.

“Ok then. Wanna get rid of my clothes Kadan? I know that you love undressing me. Come on!” Bull encouraged the Inquisitor.

“Don´t ask me that twice. Let me assist you Bull” the Inquisitor responded as he started to help Bull with his coat bit by bit. Now Bull´s chest was exposed to Manuel. He tried his best to continue unbuttoning his belt and his trousers but it was in vain. His hands traversed repeatedly many areas of his pectorals, caressing his delightful back every now and then, and at the same time feeling the urge to sense the contact of his body…kissing it, or sometimes giving a good bite to his rippling abs…Somehow he managed to find the strength to take care of both his trousers and the footwear. 

Bull was finally completely naked now. He went to the back door and grabbed something that he would need…On his way back, Manuel looked at Bull and spotted an unexpected item in his hand. Bull was holding a couple of ropes: Manuel couldn´t help to get a bit insecure, Bull had not used ropes so far…What could he possibly be thinking? As always he trusted him, Manuel thought he had prepared that for a reason.

“Kadan…close your eyes. The fun begins now…Lay down on the bed” Bull commanded. Manuel obeyed him and proceeded to use the rope with the Inquisitor. 

“I see…So he plans to tie me to the bed…He is so evil sometimes…” the Inquisitor thought.

Firstly, he used one of the ropes with the hands…he made sure the knot was not too strong to untie him easily and also not to harm him: always ensuring comfort and relax. During the process he also played with Manuel kissing him, adding excitement and pleasure, this way the Inquisitor would be less nervous. 

“Now…I shall tie this as well my heart…Just relax. Got it?” Bull said.

“Sure…I know…Everything is good so far Bull” Manuel replied enjoying the game of his lover.

“Hehehe…Man…watching you tied like this…That´s hot…Inquisitor…Yes!” Bull commented, feeling the emotion as well as his boner, as he finished the other knot in the feet. After that Bull placed himself next to Manuel close to him: it looks like Bull hadn´t enough foreplay, so his secret plan would have to wait just a bit more. 

“Can I open my eyes now Bull? I will be shocked. Right?” Manuel asked, making fun.

“Yeah. You can. But why shocked..? I don´t think so…” Bull replied.

When Manuel opened his eyes, he was gladly surprised to see Bull at his side, and yet he found odd one thing: he wasn´t tied to the bed, both the hands and the feet were bound though. This only made the Inquisitor to wonder more and more…

“I thought you will tie me to the bed Bull…Sudden change of plans maybe?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Nope…You are wrong Kadan. Everything is under control…my control. Where I should begin with?” Bull questioned kissing the Inquisitor, concurrently caressing several areas of his body, like performing some massage on him. The Inquisitor began to understand the purpose of being tied like this: on the one hand he would enjoy being at the mercy of Bull and his games, on the other hand his desire of embracing Bull was reaching dangerous and passionate levels and yet he wouldn´t be able to do it…finding the fact of being tied sexy…and hot. The noise of the rain outside got stronger however it wasn´t unpleasant at all, but all the opposite: it turned out to be a fine background sound providing a peaceful effect, boosting their private time even more. 

“You are so mean…Bull. I am burning…Mmmm…I can´t do anything like this…Oh come on…Untie this…Will you? Please?” Manuel begged.

Bull stopped kissing him and said looking to the inquisitor´s crotch. “Not just yet Kadan…I can´t allow you to unleash all the fury…I am having so much fun…Let me give you more love and pleasure. Ok? But yeah…I can see you are fully ignited…Kadan…Humm. Here…” With these words Bull began to masturbate the Inquisitor for a while. Then, there was enough warm up already: without warning or anything Bull sucked Manuel´s dick quickly, producing a fervent, fiery blowjob, making sure his tongue was delivering sweet feelings in all the shaft. 

“Ahhh!! Woahhh!! Damm…S-s-o good. Oh creators!! Bull…My lo-vely q-quinari” Manuel tried to say with all the comments melting and dissolving with the effect of the euphoria and gladness Bull was transmitting him until the moment his sight got blurry. But that wasn´t all: everytime Bull sucked deep inside the effect was even greater, amplifying such a glorious moment…

Bull halted his blowjob to have fun again “Inquisitor…Quicker or slower? Choose” 

“Ehh?....Ehh….Ahh… I don´t know. Slower maybe?” Manuel tried to say while his senses were malfunctioning with the pleasure Bull was giving to him.

“Got it. Allow me to continue.” Bull replied. Now more than using the tongue, the tool responsible of making the Inquisitor crazy were his naughty lips, slowly giving a good sweep, going up and down. 

“Bull…let me give you love too please…You are not getting away with this” Manuel said with his view half foggy as Bull was still at work down there. 

After a while, Bull decided to stop, so he could continue with the next part of his plan. In addition, the Inquisitor could “explode” if he had continued sucking his dick… “Alright Kadan…Now that we are at the same level of passion, we shall go…” Bull indicated.

“Huh..? Where? What do you mean..?” the Inquisitor asked. 

Bull carried his Kadan on his arms and carefully they descended the stairs. The Inquisitor had no idea what was going on. “It´s the time…Manuel. There shouldn´t be anyone at this hour. Tonight I can achieve my goal, just as you wanted” 

“I wanted…? I don´t get it----Ahhh!” Manuel gasped as he remembered everything, the whole scene: ”Bull you know what? That throne is ugly as the fade…I was thinking in another one…You could make a perfect throne. Imagine my trials with such a magnificent throne. Definitely I am taking this to the war table”. 

It happened when the Inquisitor rode him that night. Bull had not only preserved these words but also he desired to make his fantasy real…As a result, Manuel couldn´t help to feel embarrassed, but also overjoyed.

Bull looked at him and murmured “You are blushing more than normal Kadan…it seems you finally remember…Took you long enough.” Soon they entered the room and Bull placed the Inquisitor in the throne. At this time Bull thought it would be a good idea to light some candles, however with some moonlight passing through the windows combined with the frequent and yet random flashes from the storm, he didn´t consider it necessary. Next Bull got close to Manuel and untied him…smiling: Bull knew he was about to release everything Manuel was holding inside…

“You did it Bull…I can´t believe it. I…don´t know what to say…” Manuel added.

“If that´s so. Don´t talk but enjoy the moment. Will you? Move your ass Kadan…I am going to sit there” Bull replied now taking a place in the throne.

Manuel could take a good glance at Bull so attractive and hot, where the Inquisitor used to sit. That naked body asking out loud to be devoured so much. That irresistible quinari looking at him intently as if he was challenging him. Manuel was ready and free to jump on him and have an unforgettable night however at the time the Inquisitor moved closer Bull gave him an order…

“Where do you think you are going Kadan? On your knees lazy kinky Inquisitor. Take it…” Bull ordered.

“I´ve been waiting for this Bull…” Manuel adopted a playful behavior, staring at Bull´s erection. Now he kneeled before him, placing himself between the legs. He just caressed his legs with so much care just to feel them until he started to lick Bull´s cock completely…

“Go already Inquisitor…Give me your passion. So this is your revenge for tying you? Good to know Kadan…” Bull said eager to have a good blowjob.

Manuel smiled and said before getting serious “I find fun to see you impatient Bull…I thought that was my line. Right? So be it…I´ll give you everything Bull…Mmmm” That way the Inquisitor began to suck Bull´s cock slowly, attempting to take as much as possible inside. His mouth was almost stuffed, taking good care of such wonderful “weapon”. Yet Manuel was enraged: like a mabari foaming at the mouth, he wasn´t going to release Bull´s cock that easily…his tongue was crazy sending so much love in the shape of a warm and juicy massage. At the same time his hands made their way up to Bull´s chest, sort of desperate to touch his great abs or the pectorals…

It didn´t take too long for Bull to feel all that pleasure. He tried to endure the feelings until the sexiness broke through high levels, causing him to moan with every single movement or caress, releasing all the verbal…”Ughh…Kadan…M-my ass kicking….Inquisitor…Woahh…Do you like it, yes? You hungry eh…AAAaahh…aaahh. So awesome…Take my h-hard cock…Enjoy your sweet Bull M-Manuel. Shit! That´s it…open your tasty mouth. There you go! That’s it! So good…” 

In addition Bull saw the hands of the Inquisitor close enough to him and played with them, kissing those. “That´s really hot Kadan… Don´t forget to take some breath. Ok? Feel free to take a break when you need it…” Bull indicated.

“Mrmrmrmrfff…mmmm” Manuel expressed some sort of entertainment since…well his mouth was busy down there and he couldn´t talk clearly.

When they had more than enough fun, Manuel recovered his breath and Bull got ready for the next stage of their sexy session “Now Kadan…there is something I want to take care of. To do that I want you to sit in your throne…Let´s get serious” Bull commented teasing the Inquisitor.

“Are you going to fuck me or not Bull? I am still waiting…” Manuel accepted the instruction whelping a bit. He was in mood to ride Iron Bull for a decent amount of time…

“Don´t be hasty Kadan…In fact, you might regret it this time but I reckon this is the only way…to fix your issue” Bull went on explaining. Manuel sit as Bull told him waiting, wondering what was Bull up to. Now Bull got closer, positioning himself between the legs of the Inquisitor and grabbed them with his arms, placing them both in his chest. 

“You speak nonsense Bull. I wouldn´t regret anything from you…What do you want to talk about?” Manuel asked, understanding what was Bull going to do.

“Really? I have the feeling you will Katoh this time Inquisitor. Why don´t we talk about your…excess of modesty. I am positive you should reduce it…” Bull said penetrating Manuel with mercy. “For each wrong answer Kadan…This will get worse. Think carefully…It´s up to you”

“Modesty? What modesty? I don´t get it.” Manuel answered, having fun of Bull´s rules. 

“Wrong words Kadan. Nnnggg! I told you hehe…” Bull replied thrusting with some more strength. Of course Bull would set some limit anyway, no matter what kind of response his Kadan gave to him. He wanted to play with Manuel and give his Kadan some more emotion to their private times…but with control and fun. And if in the process he could help the Inquisitor, killing two birds in one stone, Bull would feel even more satisfied. 

“Aaaaah…Yes!! So strong…it´s inside…mmm…AAAAhh!” Manuel screamed a bit feeling Bull´s weapon inside.

“You remember I said I would tell Cullen eveything. What really happened. I have changed my mind…You will. So here´s the question Kadan…What will you tell him when you see it?” Bull asked.

“Aaaah…of course I´ll tell him…aaah…that you are a great sex teacher and I´ll invite him to join us…aaaah…just in case he is curious” Manuel said as response.

“HAHAHA!! I admit that was unexpected Manuel…and more importantly…Wrong!! I´ll punish you…How about…THIS!” Bull pronounced his sentence with a somewhat stronger lunge. 

“Aaaahh. Fuck!…Bull! Such a merciless quinari I like that. I want to feel you like this. Go! Tell me…the next question!” Manuel exclaimed after the second warning from Bull. 

“Seriously. The next time you answer me wrong, you will be sorry Kadan…I´ll drill your ass and you´ll katoh. I am sure. Repeat this “If I accomplish something important, I won´t conceal it no more. Take your time Inquisitor”. Bull indicated, having fun. 

“All right. Here I go! If I accomplish something, I´ll modify the version” the Inquisitor said ready to accept the consequences of his disobedient behavior.

“Is that so huh? What a naughty pupil. Don´t complaint later my heart. Say your prayers! Yeaarggh!” This time Bull charged at Manuel with a much more higher level of intensity. He didn´t do such a thing before and he could have done it with even more energy… but Bull knew the way he did was more than enough… Bull also thought that this time may have broken the limit for Manuel…

“K…k...k…k…” the Inquisitor tried to say after Bull got a bit more heftier with his “attack”. It seemed as Manuel was really going to Katoh!

“Yes? Katoh Inquisitor? I can´t hear you” Bull said happily watching the Inquisitor, trying to recover from the last move.

“Kee…Keep it…Keep it up Bull please…That…was awesome” the Inquisitor said.

“What? You can´t be serious Kadan! I though that was kind of painful for you…” Bull said a bit worried.

“It was very intense yes…but after that it left an itchy and yet tasty sensation Bull. That´s good.” Manuel explained.

“You worried me for a second Kadan…All right. That´s fair enough. No more grilling for now. Now you are sitting on me Kadan” Bull commanded caressing the Inquisitor´s chin.

“That´s probably the best part Bull” Manuel responded. Now Iron Bull occupied the throne once more… The Inquisitor took a good seat on Bull, introducing his cock slowly, little by little, riding him as he usually loved. Bull embraced Manuel now with one arm, and with his other hand jerked the Inquisitor gently.

“I am riding the fucking Iron Bull in the fucking throne!! It´s all thanks to you Bull! I could not imagine a better night. Hahaha! You make me so happy…Yes! You are my need!! The dance, the throne, the ropes…I just loved everything! Arrgg!!” Manuel exclaimed expressing his satisfaction loudly.

“I am glad Kadan…Who could say I would find an insatiable Inquisitor huh…willing to try new things. I am very fortunate Manuel…My hot Inquisitor” Bull responded.

“Bull. I´d like to play with your horns…Ahh…Bring them here…Please?” Manuel requested.

“Hehe…No problem Kadan…Here… for you” Bull replied moving his head closer to Mannuel. The Inquisitor surrounded Bull´s neck with his arms and finally his horns were within his reach. He didn´t waste anytime: Manuel began to kiss them wildly focusing at the base, covering different scars, biting them sometimes, tasting his delightful horns…

After a while they were more tired, much more close to the orgasms. Manuel continued toying with the horns, however it was getting more and more difficult to do it since he would release moanings between kisses, feeling that he could burst at any time now. Bull´s breathing became much more stronger, he was about to cum sensing each bounce from the Inquisitor´s ass. “Ohh Bull…your hand…is still playing down there…I guess I am going to---“ Manuel tried to say lost in pleasure.

“Wait! Just hang in there a bit more! Aaaah…WOOAAH…Oh Kadan. I can´t take it anymore…You ready? I am going to make a fucking mess here…” Bull added.

“Y-yes! Go for it Bull! Give me everything!” the Inquisitor replied. With the last bounce, the dynamite got fully ignited and Bull released his load inside that warm ass… At the same time, Manuel exploded, unleashing everything. They were covered with sweat…both exhausted after a good night of sex. 

As soon as the inquisitor regained some energy and cleaned up the mess in the throne, they went back to their room. But before sleeping, they talked for a little bit.

“So Bull…About those answers I gave earlier in the throne eh….” Manuel commented taking his place in the bed.

“Yeah? What is it?” Bull asked getting confortable in the bed.

“I was just joking. You are right. I´ll try to normalize my modesty from now on. Do you want me to tell Cullen the truth?” Manuel asked him, staring at Bull who was adopting a different position in the bed this time. 

Bull embraced Manuel and placed himself again to the height of his chest. “Sure, that would be a good start. And I´ll be right next to you just to ensure you do” Bull indicated. “You okay boss? What´s up?” he said noticing Manuel gladly surprised with the sudden change in the bed.

“Mmm…It seems you are having fun” Manuel responded. Below Bull he was well wrapped by the majestic Quinari who was looking at him, smiling.

“It´s more than fun Kadan” Bull replied. “Having you like this, prevents any escape, gives me easier access to your ass and I was curious to experience what is to rest in someone´s chest…I admit It has its charm especially when you are in love with that person who makes you happy…In my case. It´s you Kadan”

“Oh Bull…I know I am getting repetitive but…Thank you so much for everything. This night was lovely. From now on I won´t see the throne the same. I will say…that´s our throne ” Manuel praised Bull 

“A pleasure as always…Humm! This is really good actually! Don´t blush too much Kadan… hehe. You heart will tell me if you do…Sleep well” Bull added cuddling on Manuel´s chest.

And just like that both began to sleep confortably accompanied of the noise of the storm outside.

The end…

Well actually I won´t use that ever again. I don´t like “the end”. Sounds terrible. I see now why Bull makes a drama about “the end”, so let´s say instead:

Until the next time!


End file.
